


Equal to Heaven

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-23
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal to Heaven

Heaven is the guardian of changelessness and he is the enforcer of change. Battle is the only form he has been thus far allowed. Each time he awakens, it is to the smell of sweat and blood and fear, the sound of weapons clashing, the sight of enemies arrayed against him. He is chaos, the death even gods fear.

This is not his entirety; only his most primal nature. And so he suffers the power of changelessness to contain him while the gods at his side are trapped in change.

But not without a fight, lest they forget his nature.


End file.
